1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image enhancement system and method using an automatic emotion detection, and more particularly, to an image enhancement system and method that detects an emotional scale using a Z score with respect to an image parameter of an image, selects an image mode according to the emotional scale, and thereby enhances a quality of the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image reproduction apparatus reproduces various kinds of images that evoke an emotional response from a viewer. For example, fun images can evoke a positive emotion and scary images can evoke a negative emotion.
Emotion is a physical and/or a mental response unconsciously triggered by the mind. Emotion can be referred to as a complex set of interactions among subjective and objective factors, mediated by neural and/or hormonal systems, which can give rise to affective pleasant or unpleasant experiences.
Conventionally, the image reproduction apparatus defines genres of categorized images, and optimal settings for each genre is manually adjusted by a user, resulting in an inconvenience to the user. Also, when an undifferentiated setting with respect to an identical genre is applied, an image factor represented by a particular scene cannot be reflected. Accordingly, there is a need for a new image enhancement system and method.